


Sorry

by iseestars



Series: Prompts/Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drinking, Explicit Language, Hurt Tony Stark, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, saying the wrong name in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseestars/pseuds/iseestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you fuck him? Is that why he was so obsessed with finding you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in any kind of prompt fills or Bingo. This was for my Stony Bingo card for Guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Tony roughly rises from Steve’s lap, a cold look of betrayal staining his face. His dick is soft as he pulls his jeans back on without underwear. He sits on the edge of the bed without saying anything, so Steve thinks maybe he can fix this.

He reaches his hand up to touch Tony’s shoulder. “Tone, I—”

“Get out.” The demand is cold and threatening. “Get your shit and leave.” Steve opens his mouth to try again, but a gaze that stings worse than a gunshot is thrown at him. Steve rises cautiously, pulling on his briefs and shirt. He finds his jeans at the end of the bed. As he zippers them, Tony speaks. “Is that who you always think about?”

“No, babe—” 

“Don’t call me that.” Another killer gaze. Steve’s shoulders slump and he averts his eyes.

He takes a deep breath. “I can’t…I don’t know why I said it. It just kind of came out, I wasn’t thinking…”

“Did you fuck him?” Steve raises his eyes again, but returns them to the floor. The hurt in Tony’s eyes is too much to see. He feels fucking awful. “Is that why he was so obsessed with finding you?”

Steve shakes his head. “We never did anything. I mean, we flirted, but…I loved Peggy.”

“Did you ever think about it?”

“I mean…I guess I did, yeah. He wasn’t bad looking, Tony. Everyone wanted to be with him.”

“Am I the next best thing?” The question is almost whispered, a practiced monotone that Tony has mastered when he gets hurt. Steve winces as if he’d been struck.

“No. You’re–”

“Don’t say better,” Tony snaps.

Steve winces again. Hearing him say it makes it worse. A pit begins forming in his stomach, growing with dread and shame. A lump forms in his throat. The room is smothered in silence. Finally, after shifting back and forth on his feet, Steve manages to swallow the lump and try again. He knows Tony is getting sick of the excuses. “I can’t take it back,” he whispers. “I can’t just fix this and make it go away.” He takes a step towards the man on the bed. “I am so sorry, though. I didn’t mean—” He takes another step. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

He slowly, gently, puts his hand softly on Tony’s back. He doesn’t push his hand off, so it stays. “You know,” Tony mutters, and it’s quiet and broken. He’s crying. Steve feels his own chin quiver. He caused this. He’s the one at fault. “I only had a couple of things to myself. The Iron Man suits, Stark Tower, J.A.R.V.I.S., the Avengers.” He barks out another laugh and quickly wipes his eyes. “And I thought I had you.” He stands and pours himself a glass of scotch from the small bottle on the nightstand. He doesn’t acknowledge Steve as he downs the glass, then a second, and a third. Steve stays silent. He knows Tony isn’t done. “But just like MIT, Stark Industries…you were my father’s first.”

Steve feels the tears slip out of his eyes and stain his cheeks. He turns away, voice hoarse. “I’m sorry,” he says again. But he knows it won’t fix what he did. “I love you, Tony.” He watches as a fourth glass of scotch is poured and downed, and he takes his cue to leave.

_Steve gripped Tony’s hips as he bounced on his dick. “Oh, fuck,” he murmured. Tony looked so good like that, head thrown back, mouth open, moaning obscenities. Steve watched his face, how the brows furrowed in pleasured concentration, how he moved his hips with practiced precision. He was so fucking perfect, so sexy, Steve closed his eyes and moaned, “God, Howard.”_

_Tony stopped immediately. So did Steve, who opened his eyes. The two men stared at each other for a tense minute. Tony looked stunned. Steve’s face burned and all he could think to mumble was, “I’m sorry.”_


End file.
